The One With The Wedding Pizza
by LongLostLove
Summary: Has a lot of Phoboe (sp?) and Joey stuff but it's pretty funny! It starts with Chanler and Monica fighting because he wants pizza at their wedding...


F*R*I*E*N*D*S  
  
The One With The Wedding Pizza   
  
"There is no way we are having pizza at our wedding!" Monica exclaimed to Chandler in their apartment. "I mean-come on!"  
  
"I'm telling you everybody loves it! What's wrong with pizza?" Asked Chandler. Everyone was in Monica and Chandler's apartment.   
  
"Chandler, you can't have pizza at a wedding." Rachel said knowing that Chandler was fighting a losing battle.   
  
"Yeah you can!" Chandler answered back.  
  
"Yeah, if your getting married by an Elvis look-alike!" Monica yelled dryly.  
  
"Come on Chandler, no one has pizza at a wedding." Rachel said. "Might as well serve it with Macaroni & Cheese for goodness sake."   
  
"We did that for my cousin Eddy's wedding. Of course, that was in Alabama so he was marrying his Aunt so, whatever." Phoebe said in that fruity and off-beat voice.   
  
"So would she be your Aunt or cousin or what?" Joey asked in wonder.  
  
"Well, she was my Uncle until the surgery and then she was my Aunt, now I don't know..." Phoebe's voice wandered.  
  
Monica shook her head away from Phoboe and Joey's conversation and said, "We are not having pizza at our wedding! That's it."  
  
"But Phoebe's cousin Eddy and her Uncle-Aunt-whatever had pizza at their wedding!" Chandler said like a winny two year old.  
  
Monica started walking fast toward the bedroom and right before she walked in she turned and yelled, "That's Phoebe's screwed up family!" Monica walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
Phoebe not reacting very harshly to the remark said aloud, "Okay Mrs.'I wanna white wedding dress'." She said it with much sarcasum.   
  
"I remember at my sister's wedding," Joey started, "My uncle fell asleep in the mashed potato's and no one noticed at first so we had to call 911 because he almost drowned in the gravy." Joey smiled in remembrance.   
  
"At my wedding," Ross started asking for trouble, "I remember-"  
  
"-Which one-" Everyone interuppted Ross at the same time.  
  
"THE FIRST ONE!" Ross yelled with anger.   
  
"Look, I've got to talk to Mon." Chandler said.  
  
Right as he said this Monica came out and said, "Okay, here's the deal. We have pizza on the honeymoon."  
  
"Ahhh...interresting." Chandler said with much interrest. "I like it."  
  
"Okay. It's settled then." Monica said.  
  
**Later, Phoebe and her new boyfriend, Ed, were at the coffee house**  
  
"So, you wanna go and get a movie later?" Phoebe asked Ed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I got a late meeting. Maybe later." Ed answered.  
  
"Oh, okay. Bye." Phoebe said.   
  
"Bye." He gave her a quick kiss goodbye and left.   
  
About 10 mintutes later Rachel came in and said to Phoboe, "Hey Phoebes, guess who I just saw who just came from the coffee house?"  
  
"Oh oh! I know this one! Ummm...a preist and a rabbi!" Phoebe answered.  
  
"Noooo....my date for tonight!" Rachel answered.   
  
"Oh! My date just left the coffee house too!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Really?" Rachel asked with suspision, "What is your date's name?"   
  
"Ed. Yours?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Ed...!" Rachel said with anger realizing that they were dating the same guy.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! We are so alike! This is so cool!" Phoebe ovisoly didn't get the picture.  
  
"No, honey, that is dating both of us!" Rachel explained.  
  
"Oh!" Phoebe answered. "Well we got to do something!"  
  
"I got it Phoebes! We'll play a trick on him!" Rachel said.  
  
"Oh! That's good! But where are we going to find a good magician in Manhattan that can do the bunny in the hat trick?" Phoebe asked being totally clueless.  
  
"No! Not magic tricks!" Rachel corrected, "How about you show up at our date tonight. We're gonna be at the movies so show up and do something okay? Now I have got to get back to work so you think about what you could do. Bye Phoebe."  
  
"Bye." Phoebe said. Phoebe didn't notice that Joey was walking behide her. "I cannot believe that he would do that!" Phoboe said aloud to herself.  
  
Joey walked in front of the coach and said, "I'm sorry Phoebe! What'd I do?"  
  
Phoebe looked at Joey with a little bit of surprise and she said, "Not you, Ed. He was dating Rachel too."  
  
"Ah. He's an idiot Phoebe." Joey said.  
  
"Yeah," She started, "Now tonight, Rachel told me to go to their date at the movies and play some sort of trick on him."  
  
"Cool! But where are you going to find a magician that can do the bunny in the hat trick in Manhattan?" Joey asked.  
  
"That's what I thought too but she ment a trick like a joke." Phoebe said.  
  
"Whatever I still like the bunny thing." Joey said.   
  
"So Joey, what would freak a guy out if he were dating 2 women?"   
  
"Um...oh! If I were dating 2 women, I would freak if she showed up with another guy." Joey answered.   
  
"Oh! That's good! Are you busy tonight Joey?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"What, you mean for like, for a date with you?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe said, "A fake date to trick Ed!"   
  
"Oh, I see. Why don't you ask Ross?" Joey asked.  
  
"Because no one would get jealous of Ross!"   
  
Joey nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah I see your point."  
  
**At 8:00 Rachel calls and tells Phoebe the info on the date and they leave**  
  
"You ready Phoebe?" Joey asked.   
  
"Almost." She called from her room,"I wanna look really good tonight."  
  
**Later they arrive at the movies and they see Ed and Rachel in line**  
  
Ed hid behide Rachel as soon as he saw Phoboe. "Ed? Ed is that you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh, hey Phoebe." Ed said trying to pretend not to know Rachel.  
  
"So this is your late meeting?"   
  
"Uh...yeah?" Ed answered.  
  
"Oh, I have a meeting to. This is Joey." Phoebe said.   
  
"Uh...kay..."  
  
"Phoebe? Is that you?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yeah. Rachel?! Oh my gosh! It's been so long my-Ex-lizbian lover!" Phoebe threw in that twist toward the situation.  
  
"What?" Ed asked surprised and confused.  
  
"Yeah, we were gay together. Only once though. We're straight now." Rachel said. This is when Ed started to freak.   
  
"Wha...?" Ed said.  
  
Then Joey looked in Ed's and said, "Wait a mintute, is that-yes it is! You were in that porn tape! Yeah, you were the 'School boy'."  
  
Rachel and Phoebe tryed hard not to laugh. Ed just said, "What! I was never-"  
  
"Oh it's okay Ed!" Rachel said, "We've all been in them."  
  
"You have?" Ed asked getting really freaked out.   
  
"Yeah. you know, we should all get together sometime and do 'stuff'." Joey said.  
  
It was then Ed said, "I-uh-I gotta go." Then he went running down the street.  
  
"Oh look! I think we made him cry!" Rachel said.   
  
After some chatting in celabration Rachel said, "I am tired so I'm gonna just leave. You guys can have our tickets that we already bought."  
  
Rachel left and Joey and Phoebe decided to go ahead and use the tickets.  
  
**Later, after seeing the movie, Joey and Phoebe were in the hallway**  
  
"This is almost like a real date." Joey said laughing. "Can you imagine you and me?!"  
  
They talked for a mintute and then Joey said, "Seriously, I actually had more fun wtih you then on a normal date."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I guess that's why Mon and Chandler got together. Because they were already friends they just, added the bedroom!" Phoboe said.  
  
"Yep." Joey said. "Can you imagine us-together?!" Joey said.  
  
They both stared at each other a moment and then Phoebe said, "Yeah, autaully I can. Huh."   
  
Joey shrugged and said, "Me too. Goodnight Phoebes."   
  
"Night Joey."   
  
It was that moment that took them both by surprised when they both leaned in and kissed each other a long goodnight kiss on the lips. At first neither of them noticed what they had done and so they just walked away.   
  
Then, at the same time they turned and looked at each other in amazment.   
  
"Did we just...?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think we did." Phoebe answered.  
  
They just looked at each other startled for a moment. Totally silent.   
  
Then Joey asked casually, "So uh, you wanna do it again?"  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe answered quickly and simply.  
  
Then they both ran the short distance to each other and embraced one another and kissed again.   
  
So there they stood, in the apartment hallway. Never left since.  
  
~End 


End file.
